bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The 1,000 Year Blood War! Index Page (TBF)
This is the 1,000 Year Blood War Index Page for everything that will be taken into account and recorded. Anything from Canon information we will add and modify to Fanon ideas will also be inputted here. The status of characters, casualties, and current rate of progression will also be placed here. Organizations, Affiliations, and Characters will also be listed promptly. Story Progression: This is the section of the Article that will explain and detail important parts of the Roleplay. Key reminders will be included in here for record keeping. Anything from subtle gestures, mental dialogue, and even fight scenes will be recorded here. (Any Roleplayers part of this Project feel free to add in details and story portions.) Synopsis: *White Robes, Silver Hair, Blue Flames, Black Blades *First Blood *Wounds of War Current Affiliations: The Factions The Soul Society: The Soul Society is the confirmed Afterlife for those who've passed on within the World of the Living. It is set around a Medieval aged, Feudalistic governed despite the Courts being seemingly "Democratic", the main power resides in the major Noble Houses and the Clans within the Society. *'The Gotei 13': The Primary Military Force for the Soul Society, the Gotei 13 answers to the Courts of Central 46, the main governing body of the the Soul Society. They are comprised of thirteen unique Divisions, each of them adhering to different principles, reasons for fighting, and styles of combat depending on who is leading them. Since the White War, there hasn't been a force in any realm that could compete with the combined might of the Gotei 13's Captains and their subordinates. The Vandenreich: The Vandenreich is broken up into several military Divisions: *'The Stern Ritters': The primier, most powerful force of Elite Warriors within the Vandenreich, most abilities displayed by these Quincies are above superhuman and unnatural. Each one of them has a designated letter, hence a title, embodying such a moniker due to the unique ability they retain. They are also some of the few Quincies to retain the ability to use the infamous Last Resort technique of their race: The Vollständig. *'The Jagdarmee': Supposedly within the same ranks or league as the Stern Ritters, the Hunting Corps Captains have similar titles and abilities to that of the Stern Ritters. Only differnece is that their soldiers and subordinates are of a more "wet-ears" nature, and are often given the task and responsibility of conscripting new soldiers and slaves into the Vandenreich. Doing so helps rejuvenate their seemingly endless army and potentially allows replacements to be made for the Stern Ritters should it come to it. It is also rumored that they preform "Forced-Shinigamification" to create their own Arrancars should they encounter "Dry Spots" where Arrancars are sparse and scarce within their area within Hueco Mundo. *'The Soldats': The Shock Troops that are personally led by the Stern Ritters, these troops have gone through the most painful, arduous, and psychologically straining excercises and training humans are capable of. Able to stand toe-to-toe with some of the most skilled Seated Officers of the Gotei 13, just underneath the 5th to 3rd Seats individually, these units know no pain and follow orders to the letter. Rumored to also have a segment of "Modified" troopers as part of their ranks, the Soldats are a fiercesome and relentless force never to be reckoned with. *'The Mitteilung Corps': A special corps of technological experts who have the direct responsiblity of recording, intercept, and transmit transmissions of various sorts. They analyze and translate espionage, probing, and scanning intel to Juhabach and any other immediate Stern Ritters or Jagdarmee Captains. *'The Zerlegung Aufteilung': One of the more unique branches of the Vandenreich. The Zerlegung Aufteilung are a group of specialized scientists and modified warriors under the command Stern Ritter "D", Manshin Hakugin. One of the primary uses for this group is to develop technologies to augment the Vandenreich's Soldats and Conscripted warriors, as well as future tech to be utilized for the Jagdarmee and the Stern Ritters. The two greatest breakthroughs of this Division made by Manshin is the Bankai/Ressureccion Ensaring Device, and the Vollständig. Augmentations to the Quincy Defense/Attack physical powers, Blut, was also enhanced by this Corps of Quincies. Special War Potentials The "Special War Potentials" are beings whom the Vandenreich believe will play a pivotal role in deciding the ultimate outcome of the war itself. There are ten such potentials. * Seireitou Kawahiru The Arrancars: Current Roster: Additional Extras/Theme Song: Quote(s):